Nakara Haruno
'''Character First Name''' '''Nakara''' '''Character Last Name''' '''Haruno''' '''IMVU Username''' '''Kaiiaki''' '''Nickname''' '''Age''' '''16''' '''Date of Birth''' '''10/31''' '''Gender''' '''Female''' '''Ethnicity''' '''Konohagakurian''' '''Height''' '''5'3"''' '''Weight''' 130 lbs '''Blood Type''' O- '''Allignment''' Lawful Good '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' In a relationship with [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Hayate_Namikaze Hayate Namikaze] '''Personality and Behaviour''' Nakara's general personality is that of a spontanous child. She is sweet, and caring to those that she knows. She is shy around new people. But after she has spent enough time with them, she gradually becomes more comfortable with them. But it sometimes depends on what mood she is in. She will either attack a person with excitement, or be shy around them. Her demeanor is innocent, signifying the young age she is. She holds family and friends in very high regard and will do anything to protect them. At times, she can be a bit of a crybaby. She loves attention and compliments and will do anything to get them. Nakara has the tendency to annoy people with her peppiness, but eventually, she starts to grow on them. Her noble characteristics and ability to share happiness and peace is infectious. She is an energetic girl. Always eager to train in order to make herself stronger. Very determined in anything she decides to participate in. CRAVES attention more than anything. She also craves praise and acknowledgement as well. The biggest pet peeve that she has is being called weak, or someone causing her to feel inferior. It will make her anger come out like a big torrent of fire. As Nakara hit the age of 12, she discovered that boys don't have cooties after all. She has come to see them all as being a challenge that she wants to conquer. This has toned down her innocent demeanor somewhat. As Nakara grows older she becomes much more wise in the use of tactics, and her wisdom stretches beyond her years. She tries to not be cocky, but in the faces of underlings it tends to come out on its own. Around boys she becomes more flirtatious, and the boys are attracted to her free spirit. She tends to capture a lot of attention. (More to come) '''Nindo''' "I will be Hokage someday!", "I'll never turn my back on a friend!" '''Summoning''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Slug Slug Summoning] '''Slugs''' (蛞蝓, ''Namekuji'')summoned from the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikkotsu_Forest Shikkotsu Forest]. (湿骨林, ''Shikkotsurin''; "Shikkotsu Woods"; Literally meaning "Damp Bone Forest")Slugs' offensive abilities involves shooting acid from their mouths, similar to the way toads use oil. For defending others, the slugs have the ability to encapsulate themselves around an individual's entire body. This essentially makes them a big cushion for the person inside, protecting the person from physical collisions. Slugs have also been shown to be able to divide themselves into many smaller replicas, though this ability may be unique to Nana due to its size. Nana can also absorb chakra from its summoner and even control it to some extent. '''Bloodline/Clan''' '''Haruno Clan. '''野サクラ一族, Haruno Ichizoku)The Haruno Clan is another one of Konoha's shinobi clans, though nothing in particular interesting seems to be there of them such is a kekkei genkai, they prove to be a rather courageous and hearty group of individuals. '''Ninja Class''' Jonin(上忍, ''Jōnin''; Literally meaning "High Ninja", Meaning (''Viz'') "Elite Ninja") are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. '''Element One''' Fire(火遁, ''Katon''; ''English TV'' "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. '''Element Two''' Earth(土遁, ''Doton''; ''English TV'' "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. '''Advanced Nature''' Not earned yet. '''Weapon of choice''' Dual Katana '''Databook''' '''Bukijutsu - Kenjutsu''' '''Chakra colour''' Scarlet Red '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):2''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):6''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):18''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):1''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):4''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):2''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Gourd with Oil contained inside:1''' Total: 69.5 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Strength Chakra Enhanced Strength] -Rank S [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] -Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Prepared_Needle_Shot Prepared Needle Shot]-Rank C '''''Genjutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique]-Rank D '''''Fire Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire Release: Flame Bullet] -Rank C '''''Earth Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release_Barrier:_Earth_Prison_Dome_of_Magnificent_Nothingness Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificant Nothingness]-Rank B '''''Poisons''''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Tetrodoxine Tetrodoxine] '''''Medical Jutsu''''' '''Medical Ninjutsu''' (医療忍術, ''Iryō Ninjutsu''; Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement Body Pathway Derangement]-Rank A * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel Chakra Scalpel]-Rank B * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique]- Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Technique Healing Technique] -Rank C '''Allies''' Konoha, Haruno Clan, Team 3, Hayate Namikaze, Kasumi Hozuki '''Enemies''' Toka Shirogane, Katsuo Kaguya. '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: '''Nakara was born from a long line of Haruno. She is a pureblood, so that means she is of the main branch of family. Her clan has the particular knack for being great with chakra control, and also with their medical prowess. Nakara Haruno was added to this long line of specialists on October 31st. Born 3 years ahead of her younger brother, Naotaka Haruno. Ever since her birth, she has been expected to follow in the rest of the clan's footsteps. Her mother and father began teaching her the basics of anatomy as soon as she was old enough to read. Chemistry was soon to follow, although not as important. Her parents still felt that perhaps Nakara would become knowledgeable en﻿ough to someday create her own poisons. So they urged her along with Anatomy, Physiology, Kinesiology, and Chemistry, in hopes that she would use what she learned in her fights as an advantage. Advancing way beyond that of her younger brother, Naotaka Haruno. Which never seemed to bother him much. He seemed to be content with Nakara always being smarter and stronger than him and was always proud of her many accomplishments. Maybe because the two were very close in their their childhood years. Thanks to the extra help from her parents, Nakara graduated from the Academy, a year earlier than a normal ninja would at the age of 11. On the day of her graduation from the academy, a special ceremony took place for the young Haruno. Since Nakara is one of the Main Branch family members, hers was especially unique. On this day, she was recognized by the entire clan as a kunoichi. And was also recognized as a young prospect for Clan Leader someday. As a result of being recognized as a Haruno kunoichi, the Haruno Clan cape was bestowed upon Nakara. The wearing of this clan cape is a requirement for all members of this clan, as the acknowledgement and representative for this clan. It is to be worn at all times, the only exception being formal events. Unfortunately, a few days after this event, Nakara's mother Amaya was sent off to a far away allied village. To assist in the training of medical ninja there since this village was just now adopting the use of medical ninja with combat training. And with her, she took her younger brother Naotaka Haruno. Before left, she handed Nakara a special necklace. A family heirloom that had been handed down for generations. This necklace took on the appearance of a green crystal. It is a very special necklace because that necklace can determine the amount of life force within a person. When the wearer is strong and healthy, the crystal will emit a dull, warming heat. The weaker the wearer becomes, the colder the temperature of the crystal. Upon recieving the necklace, Nakara was overjoyed and vowed to always wear it. For it would remind her of her mother each time she looked at it. Because of Amaya leaving, Nakara doesn't get to see her mother that often. So she now lives peacefully along with her father, Goeman. '''Genin Years: '''As Nakara grows older, her intelligence grows in several areas. In addition to her medical knowledge, she has developed a smart sense of strategy. Which can be a huge pain for anyone to endure. (More to come) '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: '''Ever since the beginning of her jonin years, life has been difficult for the young Haruno. Although she rarely ever complains to anyone other than herself. As soon as she became jonin at the age of 16, the hospital swarmed her with work. Asking her to come and perform difficult surgeries for them because of all her years of experience. Swamped with work, Nakara barely had time to go out on a mission or two. So most of her time has been dedicated to learning medical jutsu, and not to training her two elements; Fire and Earth. '''Roleplaying Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Walk_Home_in_the_Sunset 11-3-14 A Walk Home in the Sunset] '''Story Progression:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/War:_The_March 12-13-14 War: The March] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Leadership_Test_for_Team_3?venotify=created 11-30-14 A Leadership Test for Team 3] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/General_Hospital 11-30-14 General Hospital] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Journey_To_Shikkotsu_Forest?venotify=created 11-17-14 A Journey To Shikkotsu Forest] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morning_After 9-25-14 The Morning After] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/To_The_Pound?venotify=created To The Pound] '''Clan Specific:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_Recognition_of_a_New_Haruno_Genin 11-29-14 The Recognition of a New Haruno Genin] (Naotaka) '''Training Roleplays:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/An_Encounter_with_the_Great_Slug_Nana 12-14-14 An Encounter with the Great Slug Nana] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Nakara%3A_Chakra_Enhanced_Strength_Solo_Training 12-7-14 Nakara:Chakra Enhanced Strength Solo Training] [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Continuation_of_Nakara%27s_Seal_Training 11-2-14 Continuation of Nakara's Seal Training] '''Student Training Roleplays:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3_Chakra_Flow_Training 11-30-14 Team 3 Chakra Flow Training] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Ari_Striking_Willow_Training?venotify=created 11-27-14 Ari Striking Willow Training] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Keru_%22Four_Legs_Technique%22_Training 11-23-14 Keru "Four Legs Technique" Training] '''Approved by: Sanctum'''